


Taste the Flesh

by CrowKing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Can you do a Ramsay ModernAU where the reader is a psycho black widow that likes dominating in bed and have this wish of becoming a goddess? Then she find Ramsay as her equal and after their first smut, she bets with him that he loved being dominated for her and he will come back begging for more in a week. Maybe in the end Ramsay admit he lost hating himself for it, and after some smut she proposes him to be her god? Love your writing, really. Its just amazing, you're so talentous.





	Taste the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SMUT WITH PLOT THAT’S IT (Also I didn’t really follow the imagine as well as I thought I did. But I really liked what I wrote.)

The vibrator against your clit made your eyes roll back into your head. The waves of pleasure you felt were heavenly. Such a shame that your last husband died a day ago. Your heard your phone go off. Another relative asking if you were alright. You were fine. You had all of his money, his assets, and his house. It all went to you when you said ‘I do’.

Manipulating people was a familial trait. You learned about marriage and money from your grandmother and aunts. Your mother had gotten away with murder before. The hands of women in your family were covered in blood. As were your own.

You donned another beautiful black dress and veil to your late husband’s funeral. Several associates and colleagues came up to you offering their apologies and condolences. Your fake tears convinced them how depressed you felt until you watched your mother walk up to you, a proud smile on her face.

“Details,” she said while sipping away on a dry martini. You patted away the tears and spoke in hushed tones with her.

“Peanut allergy,” you said. “The chef is under investigation.”

“Good. Good,” she nodded and took a peek into the open casket. “Gray was his color. Good taste, but never liked him. Not very likable man. I’m surprised at the number of people here.”

“This isn’t a funeral. It’s a networking event. Hollywood is such a toxic place. Death is too blasé here.” You looked behind your mother to see a young man with brown curls and a death glare at nearly everyone. “Who’s your friend? A plaything?”

Your mother chuckled. “No, certainly not. My plaything is with her family in Italy. That young man right there is my new secret to success. He does the dirty work for me.”

“And you pay him?”

“I do very generously,” she told you.

“He’s cute.” You eyed your mother, giving a hint. She smiled.

“I did bring him here for you. Something to play with while you’re mourning your loss.” Your mother knew exactly what your taste in men was like. You liked them nasty and cruel. No one missed the awful men and they mourned for the heartbroken women who were left behind. 

The rest of the funeral you watched your late husband’s colleagues trade more numbers and business cards. You almost felt bad for him. None of his friends or family seemed to care if he was gone. You rode home with your mother and her ‘secret’. You looked at his messy dark hair. His blue eyes were locked with yours the entire ride home. Once the driver stopped in front of your home, your mother sighed.

“Oh, it seems I must end my share of the party early,” she said, eyeing you. “I suppose you don’t mind entertaining Ramsay while I attend to personal matters.”

You bit your lip. “Not at all, Mother.” You and Ramsay found yourselves entering your mansion. Once the door locked behind you, you turned to see Ramsay standing much closer than before.

“Your mother told me about you. I guess you could call me a fan of your work,” he said to you.

“Oh?” you reacted. Ramsay grabbed your throat and pinned you to the door. His mouth closed in on yours for a hot second. You sharply inhaled and leaned into the kiss more. Ramsay pulled away and smiled.

“I like aggressive.” He told you. You slapped him across his face. You could see the slight redness in his skin. He smiled. “Do that again.”

You hit again and then grabbed at his shirt collar, kissing him harder. Ramsay pulled you to him. The kissing continued and deepened when Ramsay’s tongue went into your mouth. You felt his sin enter you like something powerful. You wanted more of him. Both of you entered a room where a chaise lounge was illuminated by the moonlight. You pushed him into it. 

Your hands slid up his shirt and took it off faster than he could take off your bra. His mouth hovered over your breasts, waiting for some kind of permission. As you leaned forward, his wet tongue licked at your nipples. You heard him moan when you grinded on him. 

Your funeral dress meant nothing to you; you had others, but watching Ramsay rip that dress apart was more satisfying than watching your last husband die. Your body hovered over his like a bird of prey. His eye were wide and his smile was unnerving. 

“How bad do you want it?” Your hips were in his hands. He lowered you slowly onto him. You watched his eyes roll back as he exhaled. 

“I want it bad. Give her to me.” You started to ride Ramsay. He held you steady as your hips did all the work. You smiled to yourself in glee watching Ramsay enjoy himself. None of your husbands had the decency to enjoy themselves with you. It was all about them and their climax, yet Ramsay seemed to hold everything in. He wanted to enjoy every second he had with you.

You slowed down and Ramsay’s eyes shot open. His glare bore into you.

“What? Are you bored with me?” he spat.

“No, quite the contrary,” you said, smirking. “I’ enjoying myself.” You positioned your feet on the ground and watched Ramsay’s reaction when you slowly entered him again. His eyes rolled back as he groaned loud. 

“God, fucking Christ,” he said. That’s when the idea clicked off in your head. You had all the power. Time to use it.

“Call me God.”

“What?” Ramsay reacted. Your hand pushed his throat down. His tip was barely inside of you. 

“Call me God and I’ll fuck you. Worship me.” A smile grew when you watched Ramsay struggle. He bit his lip. He held his emotions in. You slowly lowered yourself again and watched Ramsay moan.

“No—

“Say I’m your goddess. Worship me and I’ll show you what a god can do.” His blue eyes grew wide. He nervously chuckled.

“I don’t play power games.”

“I bet I could make you cum.” Ramsay blinked and watched you slowly move above him. He glanced at his phone for the time. 

“I’ll give you five minutes,” Ramsay smirked. “If you lose, I play my games with you. My way.”

“And if I win?”

“Then you’re my goddess and you can do as you please with me.” You took the challenge. Your pretty hands weaved their way into his hair while your mouth bit at his chest. He winced but retaliated by grabbing your hair and forcing you to face him. Your hips move back and forth on him. His greedy hand grabbed your breast again and you slapped it away.

“I didn’t say you could touch me,” you held Ramsay’s hand away from you and you increased your speed on him. Your breathing quickened. Your heart beat loud in your chest an you wanted to laugh in his face. You had all of the power now. His glare bore into your more. His bit down on his lip so hard that you swore you saw blood.

“You wanna come?” You asked him. Ramsay shook his head. You jumped off of him. Your mouth and tongue trailed down his body. You kissed his hips and then his tip. You grabbed at his flesh and held it behind your hands. You heard moan louder when you put him entirely in your mouth. You wanted to gag on his cock so hard that the thought of it made you gag. Your saliva dribbled onto his manhood. You loudly sucked on him while he voice hitched.

“Fuck, this is good.”

“You wanna come yet?” you asked him again. 

“No, I—fuck,” he said watching you lower yourself onto him again. His hands slid up your thighs as you moved up and down on him. You heard your flesh pounding against his like a rhythm. You wanted to keep up the tempo and watch him struggle beneath you. He was holding it in.

“Let it go,” you laughed. You bit down in his shoulder. He winced and groaned. “Cum inside me, you fuck.” His fingers dug into your skin. You wanted him to reach his climax so badly, you did something desperate. You wrapped your hands around his throat and squeezed as hard as you could. Ramsay struggled to breathe and grabbed your neck as revenge. He squeezed your throat and he watched your pretty eyes roll back.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Ramsay mumbled. “I wanna break you so bad.” You kept struggling to breathe until you rode him faster and took his fingers into your mouth. You liked the tips and sucked at his fingers. He was almost there. Ramsay’s breath hitched again. He couldn’t hold it forever.

“Call me your Goddess, Ramsay, and I will give you what you need.” Ramsay’s hands gripped tight on your thighs. There was a sweat on his brow, but a challenging smile on his face.

“No, you’re gonna fuck me until I come, and do as I say, bitch.” You weren’t offended by that word, but you still got off of him and walked away. Your heels clicked behind you. You heard Ramsay call after you. Each step you took up the stairs, Ramsay followed. You shed off the remains of the black dress but keep your heels on. You felt damn powerful in them. You felt even more powerful with Ramsay following your naked body to the master bedroom.

You looked like a goddess spreading yourself across the bed. Your hair was loose. Your makeup was smeared, but there was devil inside of you and him. All that mattered was which devil was stronger. Ramsay tried to hold you down on the bed, but you laughed. You grabbed his penis and held it tight. Ramsay choked.

“I will fuck you in any way I want to,” you told him. Ramsay’s wide eyes never looked away from you as he laid down on the bed. He heard three clicks next and saw his right wrist bounded the bed. He struggled against it until you rocked against him. The need to release became too great. No matter how much he wanted to hold it inside, he had to let go and soon. 

You grabbed a vibrator and put it against yourself. Ramsay could feel the vibrations along with you and started to buck his own hips, speeding up the process. 

“God, let me come.”

“Not yet,” you kept denying him. Over and over. You still kept the same rhythm, but this time your pleasure increased. You could feel your own end coming as well as Ramsay’s. “Call me your Goddess.”

“Goddess,” he said. His hesitant words made you even wetter. “My sweet Goddess. Let me come inside you.” He sounded like he was begging. His free hand slid into your inner thigh and you felt your release. It was hard and satisfying. Every wave of pleasure you felt Ramsay felt too. His own pleasure followed by yours. Ramsay bit into your shoulder.

“I win,” you whispered into his ear. Shortly after, you leapt off of him, basking in your own glory. He wore a sour face. 

“I’ve never been fucked like that.”

“Then I supposed you’ve never been fucked,” you winked at him. 

“Are you always this insufferable?” he asked you.

“Why? Do you want to find out?” the question was playful, but you meant it. You liked him. He challenged you. Ramsay smirked, hopefully he felt the same.

“If you’re my goddess, I suppose I’ll have to stick around won’t I?”


End file.
